Centrism
(Coming soon) Modern Centrism is not centrism. It is conservatism, blocking actual progressivism. centrism today should recognize the extreme right-wing world of inequality we live in and allow balance to form. Centrism has no solutions for poverty ‘Alt-right’ online poison nearly turned me into a racist - The Guardian, 2016 "Fear-mongering content was presented in a compelling way by charismatic people who would distance themselves from the very movement of which they were a part. At the same time, the anti-SJWs stuff also moved on to anti-feminism, men’s rights activists – all that stuff. I followed a lot of these people on Twitter, but never shared any of it. I just passively consumed it, because, deep down, I knew I was ashamed of what I was doing. I’d started to roll my eyes when my friends talked about liberal, progressive things. What was wrong with them? Did they not understand what being a real liberal was? All my friends were just SJWs. They didn’t know that free speech was under threat and that politically correct culture and censorship were the true problem." Notes What Centrists seem to imagine, is that in a morally-ideal world there would be no reason to choose to adhere to one strong set of beliefs (an ideology), instead allowing oneself to agree or disagree with moral choices as they encounter them: e.g. - Shall we cut the company tax rate*? - (*if it provides more jobs)? Instead of maintaining a strong moral framework to guide such choices, the Centrist upholds freedom of choice as a tenet of their own belief system. What the Centrist doesn't realise is that to those who do hold a strong set of beliefs about such things as economic and social inequality, is that to the ruling class the Centrist appears like something of an auto-maton who can be swayed by political slogans and minor tax concessions, and to the oppressed class the Centrist feels something like a football player in a Grand Final match who inexplicably decides to score an equal number of points for both teams! �� Research |NYTimes://Centrists Are the Most Hostile to Democracy, Not Extremists> "Of course, the concept of “support for democracy” is somewhat abstract, and respondents may interpret the question in different ways. What about support for civil rights, so central to the maintenance of the liberal democratic order? In almost every case, support for civil rights wanes in the center. In the United States, only 25 percent of centrists agree that civil rights are an essential feature of democracy." Post-Centrism Centrism is often used interchangeably with moderatism as an ideology, but for the purposes of this wiki Centrism is defined in a radically different way, since most "moderates" are effectively centre-right, or very rarely centre-left. In this wiki, it is argued that to be Leftist one needs to be a revolutionary, any attempts at reformism are naive. Centrism here is argued to require a combination of both revolutionary-left ideologies and the economic pragmatism of the right, allowing for a hostile take-over of Capitalism without necessarily requiring an all-out worker's revolution. Category:Politics Category:Philosophy Category:Centrism